


Outlaws

by RemsyCanterville



Series: ¡Uno...Dos...Tré! [12]
Category: Green Day, Prima Donna (US Band), The Longshot (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Experimental Styles, Kevin is an asshole, M/M, Mention Kevin Preston/Billie Joe Armstrong, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Sorry Kevin but I need some drama in this shit, moriré ignorada porque el fandom está muerto x12, vampire
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemsyCanterville/pseuds/RemsyCanterville
Summary: Mike estuvo enamorado de Billie en cada una de sus vidas.





	1. Parte I

Billie Joe Armstrong es un misterio. Tiene la piel fría y pálida como la nieve; apagados ojos esmeraldas  y puedo jurar que jamás lo vi sonreír en los años que llevo conociéndolo.  


Aunque, para ser sincero, nunca lo conocí de verdad, nunca se dejó. Lo vi unas cuantas veces en el vecindario durante la madrugada, vagando solo. Quise acercarme a él, pero todas esas ocasiones hubo un _no sé qué_ que me detuvo.

No tengo idea de dónde estudia, ni siquiera dónde vive ni con quiénes habla. Cada vez que le pregunto a alguien sobre él sólo obtengo un “Ni idea” como respuesta.

Dejé de pensar en él por un tiempo, hasta que lo volví a ver la noche pasada, estaba solo como de costumbre, fumando algo que quizás era un porro. Una corriente eléctrica había recorrido mi espina dorsal y quedé absorto observándolo. Él me devolvió la mirada y cambió de expresión por un segundo para luego volver con su habitual seriedad y desviar la mirada.

No pude dejar de revivir ese momento en mi mente por toda la noche, a pesar de que fue prácticamente nada.

—Mike… ¿Estás escuchándome?

Giré la cabeza hacia Tré y bufé, él me sacó el dedo medio. En serio, no quería saber sobre la nueva novia de Frank, ya estoy harto del tema.

—Ya, sé que el cabello de Sara es muy bonito y que le gusta pintarte las uñas, deja de repetirlo.

—Pero es preciosa—soltó un suspiro soñador, yo rodé los ojos—. Iremos a un concierto el miércoles y-…—Bla bla bla.

Mis ojos vagaron por la habitación y se detuvieron en Armstrong. Mierda. Mi boca se secó y joder, que hermoso es. Apreté los labios y tomé un trago de mi cerveza. Me sorprende verlo en una fiesta y me sorprende mucho más verlo hablar con alguien.

Estaba charlando con el idiota de Kevin Preston, él reía pero Billie seguía sin mostrar expresión en el rostro. Alguien tan perfecto como él no podía estar con un idiota pseudo-emo como Preston.

Apreté la lata en mis manos y él volteó. Quise apartar la mirada para salvar mi dignidad pero él no volteó esta vez y yo no quería arruinarlo. Sonrió, yo igual y mi rostro enrojeció.

— ¿Sabes qué? Necesito algo de aire—le hice un gesto a Tré, él asintió, molesto, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

No miré atrás. Estaba abrumado.  
Salí al patio, estaba casi vacío, no me importaba. Tomé aire y me froté la frente. La música retumbaba en mis oídos y estaba mareado.

Miré a los lados e ignoré a la gente que estaba a mis alrededores. Nota mental: no tomar alcohol bajo medicación. Tosí un poco y sacudí la cabeza, arrepintiéndome de mi estupidez.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y volteé, mi vista estaba borrosa por lo que tardé en reconocer a la persona que estaba frente mío.  
Billie Joe Armstrong.

—Mike—susurró. Me quedé sin respiración por un momento y clavé mi mirada en sus ojos.  ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre?

Tenerlo frente a mí, tan cerca era jodidamente surrealista. Parpadeé un par de veces para asegurarme de que esto era real y aclaré mi garganta.

— ¿B-Billie? —Mi voz se quebró en un patético tartamudeo y mis mejillas se calentaron.

—Te estuve buscando—dijo, su voz era más aguda de lo que imaginé, y ahora que podía verlo mejor, era una cabeza más bajo que yo. Para mirarme a los ojos tenía que levantar un poco el rostro, lo cual me parecía adorable.

—Aquí estoy—contesté. Él sonrió.

—Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo—murmuró, arrugando la nariz cuando un hombre vomitó cerca de sus zapatos.

Lo seguí afuera de la fiesta, caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al parque que estaba una cuadra más arriba, parque que a esas horas de la noche estaba desolado.

La primera vez que lo había visto había sido en ese lugar, jugando con un cachorrito callejero cuando teníamos como seis años. Había estado cautivado por Billie desde ese entonces.

Nos sentamos en una banca y esperé hasta que él dijera el porqué de sus acciones.

—Mierda, sólo espero que no pienses que soy un demente o algo por el estilo— yo lo miré con curiosidad, y él desvió la vista al piso. Su cabello cubría gran parte de su rostro—. No sé cómo empezar, ya sabes… Eh… ¿Crees en… cosas paranormales?

—Supongo…— que pregunta más rara.

—Mierda, en serio no quiero que pienses que estoy demente. Planeé esto por demasiado tiempo y ya no recuerdo nada de lo que debía decir, maldita sea.

—Billie, no creo que estés loco. Puedes decirme lo que quieras.

—Bien, lo que sea. Suena extraño, pero somos...—suspiró— Estamos destinados. Te perdí muchas veces y no pienso volver a perderte nunca más.

Qué.

—Eh... Necesito más explicaciones.

—La primera vez que te  vi morir fue en 1892, tenías neumonía y yo una enfermedad que en ese entonces no tenía tratamiento, Leucemia. Después te encontré en 1928, estuve contigo poco tiempo hasta que fuiste a Japón junto a otros soldados, luego nunca regresaste.

Solté una risa incrédula, creyendo que era alguna broma rara, pero él mantenía el rostro serio. Busqué algún rastro de burla en su rostro, pero no encontré nada.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?— Él suspiró.

—Iré por el principio. Yo tenía leucemia, estaba desesperado, busqué por todos lados una solución hasta que di con… alguien, no lo creí al principio. Ella era una de las pocas brujas que no fueron quemadas, migró desde Europa hasta aquí, o eso decían. Me ayudó, pero a un costo. ¿Crees en los vampiros?

—No.

—Yo tampoco lo hacía. Hasta eso, mierda, fue un pésimo error.

— ¿Estás diciendo que eres un vampiro?— le pregunté con una ceja levantada, él asintió un par de veces, avergonzado.

—Algo así.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Billie estaba bromeando. Los vampiros no existían.

— ¿Estás diciendo que me viste morir? ¿Dos veces?—solté una carcajada—. ¿Fui guapo en mis vidas pasadas?

—No estoy bromeando—se cruzó de brazos y apretó la mandíbula.

—Lo siento, pero es algo difícil de creer, debes entenderme.

Billie no despegaba la vista del suelo.  Me costaba no tomarme esto como una broma, pero, por lo poco que sabía, él no era el tipo de personas que tratarían de tomarme el pelo con algo así.

— ¿Y por qué estabas hablando con Preston?— Mierda, mi voz sonó un poco rencorosa y me sonrojé.

—Descubrió mi secreto y… creo que está tratando de chantajearme.

— ¿Chantajearte?—pregunté preocupado, él asintió.

—Me hace hacer cosas malas—susurró. Después de todo, empecé a sentir una preocupación genuina recorriendo por todo mi cuerpo—. Pero no me importa, me hace sentir normal.

— ¿No puedes… deshacerte de él o algo así?

—No, porque él tampoco puede morir.

— ¿Qué dices? Me confundes cada vez más.

—Es hijo de la bruja más poderosa de por aquí y la verdad no tengo idea de qué hizo, pero me persigue desde mitad del siglo pasado.

Ahí fue cuando dejé de creer.

—Billie, te vi caminando de día, los vampiros se queman en el sol, además, dices que eres inmortal, pero la primera vez que te vi tenías como seis años. Deja de actuar como idiota.

Él, por primera vez volvió a mirarme y rodó los ojos.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esos estúpidos estereotipos? ¿De crepúsculo?

—Ahí brillan, no se queman, duh.

—Lo que sea, lo de quemarse se usaba como metáfora para decir que no tienen que ser descubiertos por los mortales porque terminaban quemados en una hoguera. Y puedo manipular mi apariencia física a mi antojo—dijo él—, planeaba acercarme a ti desde que eras niño, pero jamás me animé.

—A ver, demuéstralo.

Él miró a sus alrededores, y cuando se dio cuenta de que estábamos solos, su cabello se volvió de rubio. Rubio, a pesar de que tan sólo hace unos segundos era negro azabache. Parpadeé rápidamente un solté una risita.

— ¡Eso fue increíble! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Ya te lo dije.

—Me gusta cómo te queda el rubio, aunque te ves fantástico con el color de cabello que tengas—me mordí la lengua y me regañé por haber hablado sin pensar. Billie se sonrojó—. ¿Puedes sonrojarte?

—Al parecer sí.

¿Entonces los vampiros también pueden tener erecciones? Genial.

—Bueno, supongamos que te creo…—dije— y que nos conocimos en vidas pasadas. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cuál fue nuestra historia?

—La primera vez teníamos diez años, éramos vecinos y fuimos mejores amigos. Tu madre y la mía eran mejores amigas también. Pasabas el tiempo en mi casa porque yo era muy enfermizo y crecimos, me enamoré de ti y tú decías que era lo más importante en tu mundo. No nos importaban los rumores que corrían entre nosotros hasta que unos idiotas se enteraron— su voz se quebró y miró hacia arriba, sus increíbles ojos esmeraldas estaban cubiertos de lágrimas—… Me encerraron en un hospital psiquiátrico y a ti… un grupo de siete hijos de puta te lanzaron al río. Neumonía grave, estabas en una fría cama de hospital y…

No pudo continuar, un pequeño sollozo se escapó de sus labios y me sentí fatal. Quise abrazarlo y, maldita sea, lo abracé. Mi corazón latió rápido y él puso su mentón en mi cuello, acaricié su cabello y le susurré que todo estaba bien ahora. Aunque la piel de Billie era gélida, me sentía cálido y sabía que este era nuestro lugar. Tal vez él tenía razón, tal vez si estábamos destinados o lo que fuese.

—No tienes que continuar si no quieres.

—Puedo hacerlo—tomó aire—. La segunda vez… yo era ayudante en un hospital, la verdad había perdido las esperanzas de volver a encontrarte, tú te habías roto el brazo. Nos hicimos amigos y yo seguía enamorado de ti, pero no pasó nada porque tan solo unos meses después fuiste reclutado para la guerra.

— ¿Trabajabas en un hospital?

—Tengo como nueve títulos universitarios— se encogió de hombros—. Ser inmortal es aburrido.

— ¿Cómo te mantienes?

—Con ayuda de Kevin— hizo una mueca—. Puede ser un dolor en el culo pero sirve de mucho. Además ya sabes, uso mis títulos para conseguir trabajo, consigo dinero un par de años y luego me tomo vacaciones— se encogió de hombros—, hasta que me dure el dinero.

Yo fruncí el ceño.

—Volviendo al tema de Kevin, ¿Qué es lo que te hace hacer?  
Él se aferró a mi camiseta y respiró hondo. Su respiración contra mi cuerpo me calmaba.

—Cosas malas—repitió.

— ¿Cómo asesinar y así?

—Ajá. Y otro tipo de cosas.  
Se agitó, yo lo sujeté más fuerte y lo tranquilicé.

—Está bien, Bill. Ya todo estará bien ahora— acaricié su mentón y le dejé un beso en las mejillas. Él se estremeció—. ¿Puedes contarme qué tipo de cosas?

—Me hace tocarlo—gruñó en voz baja y me sentí enfermo.

—Hijo de puta—dije entre dientes y empecé a ver rojo de la rabia. Él negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

—No te preocupes Mikey, ya me acostumbré—rió triste—, incluso me divierte.

—Oh, Billie—suspiré y lo sujeté contra mí, para ahogar su llanto. Verlo tan mal me devastaba.

— ¿Ya no me dejarás solo?

—Nunca más—prometí.

  



	2. Final.

Nos vimos todas las tardes desde ese día, a pesar de que seguía sin creerle del todo. Nunca lo había visto beber sangre ni sacar sus colmillos, incluso, para probarlo, una vez le acerqué disimuladamente un diente de ajo, pero no pasó nada.

Pero una vez había visto sus ojos vueltos de un rojo carmesí.

Billie era fuerte, demasiado para alguien de su tamaño.

Le pregunté por qué no se hacía más alto si podía manipular su físico a su antojo, él me dijo que yo me había enamorado de él así como era.

No sabía si lo que sentía por Billie era amor, pero era algo muy cercano. Sentía como si lo conociera de toda la vida ( _todas sus vidas_ ) y cuando él estaba cerca se sentía en casa. Era reconfortante, luego de sentirse fuera de lugar por años, podía refugiarme en el chico de ojos verdes.

Billie vivía en una cabaña al inicio del bosque, bastante lejos de mi casa. La cabaña era acogedora pero él nunca prendía la calefacción y no tenía comida. Cuando ordenábamos pizza (para mí, porque Billie… eso) el repartidor tardaba como una hora en llegar. Así que ahora estábamos esperando la pizza mientras lo a abrazaba en el sofá y veíamos la televisión.

—Bill…—empecé, no estaba seguro de cómo continuar—. ¿Cómo te alimentas? ¿Es cierto eso de la sangre?

—Sí, pero soy vegetariano.

—¿Frutas?

—No, sangre de animales.  
Yo arrugué la nariz.

—Iugh, ¿Y no te dan ganas de morder personas o algo así?

—A veces, cuando huelen muy bien, como  tú ahora—.Ronroneó, poniendo su nariz cerca de mi cuello, luego empezó a besarme ahí y jadeé.

— ¿Por qué no me convertiste también las veces pasadas? De seguro tuviste oportunidad.

—La primera vez tenía miedo, la segunda no tuve tiempo.

— ¿Y ahora?

—Tengo que esperar a que estés seguro, Mike, es una decisión muy complicada.

Alguien tocó el timbre, yo me quejé y Billie soltó una risa perezosa.

—Debe ser el repartidor.  
La puerta se abrió, ambos nos sobresaltamos y nos incorporamos de golpe. No era el repartidor.

Kevin Preston entró por la puerta como si fuera su casa y su mirada se clavó en mí. Me estremecí.

—Billie Joe Armstrong, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

—K-Kevin.

— ¿Estás andando de zorra otra vez, baby girl? ¿Qué fue lo que te advertí?

Ver a Billie petrificado y tan tenso me asustó. El aire se sentía pesado y Kevin se acercó a nosotros, específicamente a Billie, y acarició su barbilla con el índice. Billie no reaccionaba ni lo miraba a los ojos, aceptaba sumisamente su toque.

Él me había dicho que Kevin también era un ser inmortal, o algo así, por lo que no quería hacerlo enojar.

—Kevin—lo saludé, manteniendo la postura—. ¿A qué se debe tu presencia?

—Vine a reclamar lo que es mío.

— ¿Te debe dinero o algo?— el idiota de Preston rió, yo sonreí forzosamente.

—Billie, vengo a reclamarlo a él. ¿Te molesta?—una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro—. Puedes quedarte a ver, Baby girl tiene fetiche con el exhibicionismo.

Traté de que mi rostro no se descompusiera y también de no saltar contra ese hijo de puta y arrancarle los dientes. Billie parecía un robot, estaba ido y su rostro había perdido expresión. Mi corazón se retorció de dolor.

—Billie…—susurré, él no me miró, pero Kevin no dejaba de mirarme, casi sin parpadear, lo cual me intimidaba un montón.

—Me habló mucho sobre ti—dijo Kevin—. Me dijo que eras el amor de su vida—rió amargamente—. Pero sé que sólo lo hacía para ponerme celoso.

—Kevin, ya hablamos de esto, demasiadas veces—la voz de Billie era tan suave que era apenas perceptible.

—Ese es el punto, sigues sin entenderlo. Somos almas gemelas.

—No, soy el reemplazo de tu novio muerto—dijo Billie con rencor. Kevin se apartó de él.

—No hables de él.

Ahora sí estaba confundido.

—Aún puedes encontrarlo, como yo encontré a Mike ¡Dos veces! Tan sólo ve  y… qué se yo, recorre. No puedes encapricharte a mí sólo porque me parezco a él.

—No te pareces en lo más mínimo, él no es una zorra de mierda como tú.

Mierda, que ganas tenía de matar a ese imbécil. Billie levantó la mirada, lucía herido. Yo quise abrazarlo pero temía por mi vida.

— ¿Entonces por qué no me dejas hacer mi vida?

—Porque está muerto por tu culpa. — ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pasando? Tanta información mareaba.  Kevin notó mi confusión y soltó una carcajada ácida. — Ow, ¿No te lo contó tu noviecito? Él no es un santo.

— ¿Billie?— volví a decir. Él empezó a temblar y me miró a los ojos a duras penas.

—Kevin tiene razón, soy un asco.

—Dile toda la historia, cariño, y no omitas detalles.

—Conocí a Kevin una década después de que murieras, todavía era un vampiro de bajo nivel y me costaba mucho controlarme—recitó, como si hubiera ensayado la historia y la hubiera repetido muchas veces—. Él estaba… en una relación con un muchacho que vivía en un pueblo cercano, Frank Wright—su voz se quebró, tomó aire—. Estaba celoso, no me medí. Acabé con su vida.

¿Tré? ¿Billie había asesinado a Tré en el pasado? Me sentía como el espectador de alguna película de clase B, sin sentido y llena de desvaríos.

— ¿Por qué?—no sabía cómo procesar eso.

— Vamos, Billie, ¿Qué era lo que querías?—dijo Kevin, sin perder la sonrisa forzada.

—Quería a Kevin sólo para mí.

Kevin fingió sorpresa, se llevó una mano al pecho y comenzó a reír como maníaco.

—Cosechas lo que siembras, amor, ahora tienes lo que quieres y me perteneces el resto de tu vida—ahora se dirigió hacia mí—. No eres el único que tiene historia con él, Michael, ¿O creíste sus historias donde se victimizaba para hacerte sentir pena por él? Nunca lo obligué a nada, todas las veces que toqué fueron con su consentimiento.

—Estás mintiendo—dijo Billie, furioso, sus ojos se volvieron de un rojo brillante.

— “Oh, Kevin, fóllame, por favor”—imitó su tono de voz, burlándose—. Mike, aléjate de él, estás a tiempo, te está manipulando, se cansará de ti y buscará un nuevo dildo con piernas.

—Te voy a matar, hijo de puta—rugió Billie y tomó a Kevin del cuello, él no se resistió, empezó a reír más fuerte.

— ¡Billie, basta!— Billie lo soltó.

—Tienes razón, Mike, no puedo matarlo, pero puedo hacer algo mejor.

Sonrió con malicia, sus ojos brillaban y su actitud me dio mala espina. Alguien más tocó la puerta.

— Es el repartidor— dijo Billie, yo parpadeé rápidamente y Kevin pareció igual de confuso que yo.   
Billie abrió la puerta y Kevin se quedó paralizado.

—Aquí les traigo la pizza—dijo el chico, incómodo. Tenía el cabello pintado de verde y ojos azules—. Por cierto, hola Mike.

— ¿F-Frank Wright?

—Soy yo, ¿por qué?  
Kevin no pudo preguntar nada más, porque el chico cayó al suelo y un charco de sangre lo rodeó.

—Lástima, la pizza se enfrió—dijo Billie, indiferente y limpiando su navaja con un pañuelo—. Feliz aniversario, Kevin

Qué.

¿De dónde había sacado esa puta navaja?

¿Por qué…?

Retrocedí hasta dar contra la pared, si antes estaba convencido de que Billie fuera un vampiro ahora estaba más que seguro, desde aquí podía ver sus colmillos. Me costó respirar, tenía que salir de ahí a como dé lugar.

Salir de ese lugar fue sencillo, Kevin y Billie estaban a punto de matarse a golpes y no me estaban prestando atención. Así que fue directo a mi auto y conduje lo más rápido que pude a mi casa, con los ojos nublados y el corazón escapándose de mi pecho. Vomité todo lo que había comido ese día y quedé en blanco.   
El miedo me invadía cada segundo que pasaba en ese lugar.

Pedí mi trasferencia en el trabajo y me mudé, muchos kilómetros lejos de esa ciudad. Había perdido a mi mejor amigo justo frente a mis ojos y estuve a punto de morir, de alguna manera mi mente había bloqueado todos los recuerdos de ese día y tratar de recordarlo me hacía doler la cabeza.

Sólo quedaban fragmentos dispersos y borrosos vagando por mi subconsciente, incluso había llegado a olvidarme de Billie.

Recordaba poco de él, una parte de su rostro, sus ojos verdes y su voz, pero todo era difuso.

Después de ese día nunca más supe qué pasó de Billie Joe Armstrong y la última vez que vi a Kevin fue en el funeral de Tré.

Años después, todo lo que pasó se me hacía irreal, como si yo en verdad no hubiera pasado por nada de eso y que Billie jamás había existido.

Hasta que vagando por Oakland, veinte años más tarde encontré unos peculiares ojos verdes clavándose en mi mirada y una sonrisa maliciosa acompañándolos.


End file.
